Flipline Blog
Flipline Blog '''to informacje opisujące Flipline.com na ich stronie internetowej. Serie Flipline Blogu * Awards (Dla nagród Flipline Studios) * Fan Art Round Up (Pokazywanie Fan Artów i hostowane przez Peggy) * Flipdeck (To karty informacyjne o postaciach. Oto o jeden z ostatnich Flipdecków: Flipdeck is #196 Emmlette) * Flipline Rewind (Pokazywanie co było dawniej w Flipline Studios) * Foodini's Friday Games (Pokazywanie 3 gier w każdy piątek i hostowane przez Foodini i już Nieczynne!) * Holiday (Swiąteczne obrazki i życzenia) * Kingsley's Customerpalooza (Informacje i głosowanie w konkursie o tej samej nazwie i hostowane przez Kingsley) * Papa's Next Chefs (Informacje i głosowanie w konkursie o tej samej nazwie) * Papa's Cook Book (Przepisy na jedzenie z gier Papa Louie w realnym życiu) * Preview (Podgląd jeszcze nie wydanych gier) * Quinn's Q&A (Pytania i odpowiedzi i hostowane przez Quinn) * Tips and Tricks (Tipy i triki do gier) * Uncategorized (Bez kategorii) * Update (Podgląd aktualizacji strony i gier) Foodini's Friday Games Flipline Studios w każdy piątek oferuje inne gry w postaci tej serii na blogu Flipline. stary transparent przedstawia Akari i Robby z kciukami w górę i napisem ,,New Games Every Friday. Nowszy transparent przedstawia Foodiniego po lewej stronie obrazu z chmurką z napisem ,,Wanna Play?. Ta seria obecnie została wycofana. Gry polecane przez tą serie: 4 maj 2012r. *Temple Glider (Nitrome) *Battle Panic (Ninja Kiwi) *Front Runner (Uncle Handsalt) *Flight (Armor Games) 11 maj 2012r. *Hungry Sumo (Ninja Kiwi) *Mega Mash (Nitrome) *Space Punk Racer (LongAnimals) *Diamond Hollow II (Arkeus) 18 maj 2012r. *Final Ninja Zero (Nitrome) *Cursed Treasure (Level Pack) (IrlySoft) *Wonderputt (Damp Gnat) *Trigger Knight (Mintsphere) 25 maj 2012r. *Rubble Trouble Tokyo (Nitrome) *Pirateers (Labu Games) *Angry Bees (ShahSoft) *BasketBalls (Level Pack) (LongAnimals) 1 czerwiec 2012r. *Double Edged (Nitrome) *Johnny Upgrade (Gameshot) *Paladog (Fazecat) *Big Time Butter Baron (Megadev) 8 czerwiec 2012r. *Test Subject Blue (Nitrome) *Harry Quantum (Episode 1) (LongAnimals) *Hambo (robotJAM) *Enigmata : Stellar War (KidGamez) 15 czerwiec 2012r. *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam (Nitrome) *Weirdtris (Mauft) *Tiny Airships (Rubicon Paradox) *Reprisal (Last17) 22 czerwiec 2012r. *Twin Shot 2 : Good and Evil (Nitrome) *Notebook Wars 3 (Matakukos) *Monster Castle XP (Fliptiko) *Magic Smash Hammer (NSBrotherhood) 29 czerwiec 2012r. *Fat Cat (Nitrome) *Kamikaze Pigs (Mostro Games) *Harry Quantum (Episode 2) (LongAnimals) *Keeper of the Grove (Booblyc) 6 lipiec 2012r. *Super Treadmill (Nitrome) *Wigman Big Run (Mini Duck Studio) *Mimelet (Neutronized) *Simple Motions II (Roman Konyukhov) 13 lipiec 2012r. *Chisel (Nitrome) *Hambo 2 : The HamTouchables (Rob Donkin & robotJAM) *Tokyo Guinea Pop (LongAnimals) *Sugar, Sugar 2 (Bonte Games) 20 lipiec 2012 *Skywire 2 (Nitrome) *Wizard Walls (NSBrotherhood) *Icy Fishes (Silen Games) 27 lipiec 2012r. *Silly Sausage (Nitrome) *Elemental Balance (irRegular Games) *Trophiends (Jay is Games) 3 sierpień 2012r. *Cave Chaos (Nitrome) *Monster Must Die (Game Ark) *Resistance is Useless (Pozirk Games) 10 sierpień 2012r. *Bullethead (Nitrome) *Arcana's Defender (Studio Wonder) *Dibbles 3 (thePodge) 17 sierpień 2012r. *Chisel 2 (Nitrome) *Planet Juicer (Yellowbouncyball) *Turbo Golf (TurboNuke) 24 sierpień 2012r. *Test Subject Green (Nitrome) *Super Adventure Pals (Jay Armstrong Games, not to be confused with Jay Is Games) *Drift Runners 3D (LongAnimals) 31 sierpień 2012r. *Rubble Trouble New York (Nitrome) *Cargo Bridge II (Limex Games) *Kleine Castle (Dragosha) 7 wrzesień 2012r. *Flash Cat (Nitrome) *Knightmare Tower (Juicy Beast) *ZomBalloons! (Armor Games) 14 wrzesień 2012r. *Ice Breaker (Nitrome) *Kingdom Rush (Ironhide Game Studio) *Amigo Pancho 2 : New York Party (Conmer Game Studios) 21 wrzesień 2012r. *Bad Ice Cream (Nitrome) *Ninja Painter 2 (Silen Games) *Litle Romeo and Juliet (Difference Games) 28 wrzesień 2012r. *Jacksmith (Flipline Studios) *Rogue Soul : Run for Reward... (SoulGame) *Hue Brix (Yellow Monkey Studios) 5 październik 2012r. *Pheus & Mor (Pegas Games) *Ninja Cannon (OttoMoto) *Into Space 2 (Barbarian Games) 12 październik 2012r. *Netbots (Sunrize) *StickyLinky (Gluey Games) *Rbots (A10) 19 październik 2012r. *Death vs Monstars (GameReclaim) *Pocket Creatures PVP (NTFusion) *They Took Our Candy (Rachid1984) 26 październik 2012r. *Flightless (Demo) (Nitrome) *Flippin' Dead (Juicy Beast) *Future Buddy (Steeraj G.H.) 2 listopad 2012r. *Scarlet Stranger (Armor Games) *Takeover (Irysoft) *Apocalipseed (Fliptiko) 9 listopad 2012r. *Monster Saga (Artlogic Games) *Shaun the Sheep : Home Sheep Home 2 : Lost Underground (Aardman Digital) *City Seige 4 : Alien Siege (The Podge) 16 listopad 2012r. *Mushbits (Z3lf) *Stop GMO (Dennatolich) *Fruits (Anton Koshechkin and Conmer Game Studios) 23 listopad 2012r. *Soccer Balls 2 (TurboNuke) *Steampunk Odyssey (mif2000) *Unfreeze Me (PspMiracle) 30 listopad 2012r. *Zombies vs Penguins 2 (Keybol) *Pinata Hunter (Megabyte) *Minecart Madness (Hard Circle) 7 grudzień 2012r. *Dibbles 4: A Christmas Crisis (The Podge) *PaintWorld (Pecher) *Transmorpher (Flash Rush Games) 14 grudzień 2012r. *Incursion (Booblyc) *SkullFace (Greg Sergeant) *Flying Cookie Quest (Longanimals) 21 grudzień 2012r. *Icy Gifts 2 (Silen Games) *60 Seconds Santa Run (Whileworking) *Snowmen (Serkanus) 28 grudzień 2012r. *Avalanche (Nitrome) *Symbiosis (The Gamest Studio) *A Short History of the World (State of Play Games) 4 stycznia 2013r. *Nightflies (Anton Koshechkin & Maxim Yurchenko) *Bubble Tanks TD2 (Hero Interactive) *Pix City (Rasmusiboy) 11 stycznia 2013r. *Hero's Arms (Berzerk Studio) *Snowball (Pixeljam) *Enola: Prelude (Grindhead) 18 stycznia 2013r. *Fort Blaster (Koseki) *Catch a Duck (Full2D) *Georganism 3 (Karma Team) 25 styczeń 2013r. *Fractured (GroZZleR) *Abduction XP (Fliptico) *Monster Legions (Nerdook) 1 luty 2013r. *Lockehorn (Nitrome) *Demons vs Fairyland (StormAlligator) *Super Sub Hero (Ticklebot) 8 luty 2013r. *Nano Kingdoms 2 (Trutruka) *Bloons Tower Defense 5 (Ninja Kiwi) *Samurai Autumn (Sun Studios) 15 luty 2013r. *Hot Air Jr. (Nitrome) *Band of Heroes (IriySoft) *Stop GMO 2: Underground (Dennatolich) 22 luty 2013r. *Renegade Racing (Stickleback Games) *Color Tanks (FunByJohn) *400 Years (scriptwelder) 1 marzec 2013r. *Swindler 2 (Nitrome) *Bunny Cannon (La Ventanita) *Llama in Your Face (Simon Parzer) 8 marzec 2013r. *Cyclomaniacs Epic (TurboNuke) *Sheriff Sancho (Conmer Game Studios) *Splitman 2 (Keybol) 15 marzec 2013r. *Rainbogeddon (Nitrome) *Epic Battle Fantasy 4 (Matt Roszak) *Raft Wars 2 (Martijn Kunst) 22 marzec 2013r. *Bad Ice Cream 2 (Nitrome) *Searching for the Elephant (FunBun Games) *Desktop Racing 2 (Smokoko) 29 marzec 2013r. *Cat God vs Sun King 2 (Nerdook) *Cargo Shipment: Chicago (Dynergy Games) *Snail Bob 2 (Hunter Hamster) 5 kwiecień 2013r. *Qoosh (Aethos Games) *Photon Baby (Jeremias Babini) *Pursuit of Hat (Anton Rogov) 12 kwietnia 2013r. *Mad Burger (Black Square) *Slice the Box (Oleg Kuzyk) *Piggy Wiggy Seasons (Anton Koshechkin & mAx) 19 kwietnia 2013r. *Super Stock Take (Nitrome) *The King's League: Odyssey (Kurechii) *Wonder Rocket (JJWallace) 26 kwietnia 2013r. *Resort Empire (Little Giant World) *Jim Loves Mary (Flazm) *Parking Hooligan 2 (Dennatolich) 3 maj 2013r. *Turbo Rally (TurboBoing) *Caribbean Admiral (Vogd) *Frizzle Fraz 3 (Andrew and Dmitry Borisov) 10 maj 2013r. *Feed Me Moar (Vinch) *Red Ball 4: Vol. 2 (Eugene Fedoseev and Oleh Akimov) *Aqua Boy (Duncan Fenn) 17 maj 2013r. *Super Duck Punch (Kongregate Games) *Snail Bob Space (Hunter Hamster) *Disaster Will Strike 2 (Anton Koshechkin) 24 maj 2013r. *Orbox C (Arseniy Shkljaev and Nicolay Davydov) *Forest Guardians (Jonathan Parsons) * Flip and Go (Lampogolovii and Leric) 31 maj 2013r. *Giants and Dwarves TD (Labu Games) *Monsterland 3 (Alma Games) *Coaster Racer 3 (LongAnimals and Biscuit Locker) 7 czerwiec 2013r. *Papa Louie 2 (Flipline Studios) *Ninja Miner (Silen Games) *New Splitter Pals (Evgeny Karataev and Zarkua) 14 czerwiec 2013r. *Monty's Moon (HighUp Studio) *Mushbits 2 (Z3lf) *Slime Laboratory 2 (Neutronized) 21 czerwiec 2013r. *Karting Super Go (Insane Hero and Monkey moo) *Paintworld 2: Monsters (Vadim Pecherskiy) *Accurate Boy (Meetreen Games) 28 czerwiec 2013r. *Rocket Pets (Jay Armstrong Games) *Reverse Boots (Denis Vasilev) *Bob the Robber 2 (Flazm) 5 lipiec 2013r. *Ripple Dot Zero *Comic Book Cody *JellyGo 12 lipiec 2013r. *Nitrome Must Die *Circus *Icarus Needs 19 lipiec 2013r. * Battle Cry * Need a Hero * Incursion 2 26 lipiec 2013r. * Zombotron 2 * Jewels Hero * Symbiosis Wonderland 2 sierpień 2013r. * Harry Quantum 3: Cheese Carnival * Go Virus * Sushi vs. Blockies 9 sierpień 2013r. * Papa's Cupcakeria * Transmorpher 2 * A Duck Has An Adventure 16 sierpień 2013r. * Need Water * The Golem * Wish Totems 23 sierpień 2013r. * Experimental Shooter 2 * Release the Mooks 3 * Cheese Ba 30 sierpień 2013r. * Zombality * Notebook Space Wars * Beach Crazy 6 wrzesień 2013r. * Grand Prix Go 2 * Revive the Monster * Lost Galaxy 13 wrzesień 2013r. * Blym * Snoring 3 * Clover Flower 20 wrzesień 2013r. * Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2013 * Rocket Squirrel * Blast Driver 27 wrzesień 2013r. * Zombotron 2: Time Machine * Cyber Chaser * Awesome Cars 4 październik 2013r. * Cursed Treasure 2 * Red Ball 4 Vol. 3 * Twizzed Firefarta 11 październik 2013r. * Enough Plumbers 2 * Barons Gate * Pirate Monsters 18 październik 2013r. * Steampunk Tower * Headless Zombie * Demon Destroyer 2 25 pażdziernik 2013r. * Zombie Goes Up * Haunt the House * Royal Offense 1 listopad 2013r. * Theft Punk * Diggy * Ninja Miner 8 listopad 2013r. * Bitzy Blitz * Drawfender * Bomb Besieger 15 listopad 2013r, * Home Sheep Home 2: Lost in Space * Pocket Ninja * Grand Truckismo 22 listopad 2013r. * Snail Bob 5: Love Story * Dino Run: Enter Planet D * Furtive Dao 29 listopad 2013r. * Good Daddy 2 * Tiny Dangerous Dungeons * High Skyr 6 grudnia 2013r. * Club Nitro * Find the Candy * Easy Joe 2 13 grudnia 2013r. * Go Repo * Crash TV * Papa's Pastaria 20 grudnia 2013r. * Snail Bob 6: Winter Story * Gift Rush * A Bonte Christmas 27 grudnia 2013r. * Civilizations Wars 2 Prime * Not in My Dungeon * Go Under 3 stycznia 2014r. * Loot Hero * Spaceman 2023 * 10 is Again 10 stycznia 2014r. * Click Battle Madness * Zombinsanity * Disposabot 17 stycznia 2014r. * Water Mania * Lumber John * Virus Wars Zobacz więcej! Quinn's Q&A Quinn's Q&A to pytania i odpowiedzi na początku zadawane przez fanów Flipline Studios, a potem Fllipline Studios zadawał pytania na które fani by zadali i później na nie odpowiadali. Na transparencie pojawia się wściekła Quinn i krzyczy na Matta i Tony'ego, wskazując na nich palcem. Pytania do tej pry: Pre Papa Days & Real Life Customers '''Quinn: Poza Mattem, Tony'm, Mandi & Doanem, czy są jeszcze inni klienci, którzy są prawdziwi? Matt i Tony: To jest dość proste pytanie: jak wiesz, klienci Matt i Tony to my, prawdziwy Matt i Tony z Flipline Studios, Mandi jest żoną Tony'ego w prawdziwym życiu, a ona w rzeczywistości jest właścicielem tego stroju. Jeśli chodzi o innych ludzi, to jego Flipdeck ma wiele podobieństw do prawdziwych zawodów, a jeśli chodzi o innych klientów, tylko Johnny i Georgito są bardzo luźno opartymi na prawdziwych ludziach, podczas gdy wszyscy inni są ściśle fikcyjni. Quinn: '''Jeśli Flipline powstał w 2004 roku, dlaczego w 2006 roku powstała pierwsza gra (Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack)? '''Matt i Tony: '''W college'u współpracowaliśmy ze sobą i stworzyliśmy kilka gier dla różnych klas, i zdecydowaliśmy się założyć firmę razem, kiedy ukończyliśmy studia. Ukończyliśmy studia w 2004 roku i założyliśmy '''Flipline - w tamtym czasie nazywało się Flipline IDS (Interactive Design Studios ) . w tym okresie (2004-2006), pracowaliśmy na jakiejś rzeczy zabawy i trochę nie tak zabawne rzeczy. zrobiliśmy dużo pracy klienta, aby spróbować, aby zapłacić rachunki, w tym stron internetowych dla firm technologicznych, wizualizacje 3D dla firm budowlanych, i robi projekt graficzny dla firm konsultingowych. Ale w tym czasie byliśmy również rozwija serię kreskówek, które nigdy nie wykonaną, jeżeli nad ziemią. To się nazywa Freezing Pointe miał dużą obsadę postaci, miejsc i epizodów. W ciągu pierwszych kilku lat udało nam się stworzyć mocny komiks, zwiastun i kilka w pełni napisanych odcinków. W poście na blogu znajdują się zdjęcia potężnego komiksu: Ross i Eddie (przypominają również pingwiny z Club Penguin, z wyjątkiem ich cieńszego) Pytanie brzmiało, że Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack to pierwsza gra. Jest to trzeci, po Meteor Blastor i Guppy Guard Express.! Pizzeria and Creating Games Quinn: Ile czasu zajmuje wykonanie jednej z waszych gier? '''Matt i Tony: '''To naprawdę jest różna dla każdej gry i zależy od tego, jak wiele nowych rzeczy dodajemy i czy jest to tytuł nowy - choć sequele może zająć dużo czasu dla jednego z papy Gamerias , to zazwyczaj trwa od 6 do 12 tygodni pracy w pełnym wymiarze godzin przed uruchomieniem gry Niektóre elementy rozgrywki nie trwają długo, ponieważ pozostają bardzo podobne (jak przyjmowanie zamówień i obsługa biletów), ale spędzamy dużo czasu pracując nad tym, jak zmienić przygotowanie jedzenia w coś fajnego do grania. Staramy się również dodawać nowe elementy do serii, takie jak mini-gry, dekorowanie i niestandardowi pracownicy, więc każdy z nich dodaje trochę czasu na rozwój. Kiedy opracowujemy zupełnie nowe gry dla nowej serii, jest w to zaangażowana dodatkowa praca, więc mogą one zająć około 3 lub 4 miesiące! Pierwsza gra Cactus McCoy trwała ponad 3 miesiące i pomimo tego, że mogliśmy korzystać z edytorów kodu i poziomów z poprzednich gier, gra miała zupełnie nowy sposób walki i odkrywania, która zajęła trochę czasu, aby dopracować gotowy. Myśleliśmy, że druga gra Cactus McCoy pójdzie o wiele szybciej, ponieważ jest podobna do pierwszej gry, ale dodaliśmy tak wiele nowych elementów, że zajęło to tyle samo czasu, co pierwsza! Chcielibyśmy szybciej wydać gry, aby wszyscy nie musieli długo czekać na naszą kolejną grę, ale w Flipline jest nas tylko dwoje, więc możemy iść tak szybko! Kategoria:Flipline Studios